memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Renaissancemensch
Captain Janeway und der Doktor werden von ehemaligen Hierarchie-Mitgliedern entführt. Der Doktor wird unter der Bedingung freigelassen, dass er den Warpkern der Voyager zu den Entführern bringt. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Janeway ist genervt vom Doktor. Der Doktor und Captain Kathryn Janeway sind gerade im Delta Flyer II auf dem Rückweg von einem medizinischen Symposium. Während Janeway etwas Schlaf sucht, singt sich der Doktor die Kehle aus dem Leib. Entnervt kommt sie ins Cockpit, nachdem sie 15 min geschlafen hat. Der Doktor entgegnet, dass er viele Dinge gleichzeitig tun kann: So fliegt er den Flyer, schreibt eine Abhandlung über den physiologischen Stress beim Langzeitraumflug und macht Holobilder von einem Nebel der Mutaraklasse. Er berichtet ihr, dass er früher alles gegeben hätte, um aus Fleisch und Blut zu sein. Jedoch habe er mittlerweile die Vorteile, ein Hologramm zu sein erkannt. Gleichzeitig gibt er an, die Gesellschaft von Organischen zu genießen und bedankt sich für die Gelegenheit, dieses Symposium zu besuchen. Auch äußert er die Hoffnung, sie könnten so etwas öfter unternehmen. Plötzlich wird der Flug ein wenig holpriger. Janeway vermutet zunächst das Kielwasser eines anderen Schiffs, doch der Doktor ortet nichts mit den Sensoren. Er vermutet die gravimetrische Scherkraft des Nebels. Janeway bietet an, das Steuer wieder zu übernehmen, der Doktor lehnt jedoch ab. Akt I: Ultimatum thumb|leftthumb|Janeway berichtet Chakotay von den R'Kaal. Im Maschinenraum arbeiten B'Elanna Torres und Fähnrich Vorik unter Zeitdruck daran die Deuteriumverteiler neu auszurischten, als Tom Paris Torres ruft. Eines der Shuttles habe einen defekte Deflektorphalanx und müsse dringend repariert werden. Er meint, dass dies dringend sei. Als B'Elanna in der Shuttlerampe eintrifft, überrascht Tom sie mit einem romantischen Mittagessen unter Sternen, die Erlaubnis von Chakotay habe er. Er serviert ihr Kartoffelsalat mit Paprika und Torres ist davon gerührt. B'Elanna lehnt ab, sie habe noch zu viel zu tun: Sie muss noch die Dilithiummatrix rekalibrieren, bevor der Captain zurückkehrt. Tom betont, dass dies die letzte Chance sein könnte für sie allein zu sein für die nächsten 18 Jahre, wegen des Babys. B'Elanna lehnt trotzdem ab, verspricht aber, vor der Geburt noch ein wenig mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Dann verlässt sie das Shuttle und Tom isst allein. Auf der Brücke meldet Fähnrich Ayala einen ungewöhnlichen Deflektorimpuls des Delta Flyers, der sich als Kommverbindung herausstellt und auf ihre Transceiverphalanx gerichtet ist. Kim kann die Nachricht entschlüsseln und auf dem Bildschirm erscheint, ein Bild vom Flyer. Es ist Captain Janeway, sie teilt mit, dass das normale Kommsystem beschädigt ist und sie nur über den Deflektor eine Nachricht senden können. Sie meint, dass alles bestents ist. Sie befiehlt Chakotay, dass er sofort in ihren Raum kommen soll, sobald sie angedockt haben und beendet die Verbindung. In ihrem Bereitschaftsraum erklärt sie schließlich Chakotay, dass sie von den R'Kaal angegriffen wurden. Sie seien technisch hochentwickelte ökologische Extremisten, die über Transphasenwarpantrieb und multispektrale Tarnsysteme verfügen und jegliche andere Arten von Warpantrieben für subraumschädigend halten. Sie kontrollieren tausende Parsecs bis zum Beta-Quadranten. Da sie sich seit 3 Wochen in ihrem Raum befänden, würde die Voyager nun zur Strafe abgewrackt. Chakotay meint, dass sie ihre Grenzen deutlicher markieren sollten. Sie berichtet, dass sie drei Stunden lang versuchte, dem obersten Archon der R'Kaal, einem äußerst unangenehmen Mann, zu verhandeln. Er ist bereit sie zu verschonen. Vorher müssten sie sich aber mit ihrer Armada treffen und ihren Warpkern übergeben und dürften sich auf einem Klasse-M-Planeten ansiedeln. Chakotay ist geschockt, sie müssten die Crew informieren und eine Verteidigungsstrategie entwickeln. Janeway erwidert, dass dies sinnlos sei. Die R'Kaal verfügten auch über eine Tarnvorrichtung, eine Armada ihrer Schiffe sei bereits auf dem Weg. Weiter habe sie die ganzen Verlustberichte satt, es sei unmöglich die Voyager in einem Stück nach Hause zu bringen. Chakotay entgegnet, dass sie schon schlimmere Situationen überstanden haben. Chakotay fragt, was sie der Crew erzählen sollen, doch Janeway will die Crew vorerst nicht informieren. Dies würde sie zu gegebener Zeit tun und lässt Chakotay wegtreten. thumb|Janeway erkundigt sich wegen des Abwurfs des Warpkerns. Im Maschinenraum fragt Janeway B'Elanna, ob es rein hypothetisch möglich wäre, den Warpkern auszustoßen und dann mit dem Traktorstrahl zu erfassen. B'Elanna erklärt, dass sie erst den Traktorstrahl modifizieren müsste, damit kein Warpkernbruch ausgelöst wird. Der Captain erkundigt sich, ob diese Modifikationen auch beim Delta Flyer durchgeführt werden können, was Torres bejaht. Janeway befiehlt ihr dies beim Delta Flyer durchzuführen. Sie gibt an, dass sie lediglich vorbereitet sein will. Ein wenig verdutzt lässt sie B'Elanna allein, diese kontaktiert sofort Chakotay. Später kommt er auf die Brücke und fragt Janeway, warum sie diesen Befehl gegeben habe, der Warpkern solle doch erst nach Eintreffen der Voyager beim Klasse-M-Planeten an den obersten Archon der R'Kaal abgegeben werden. Janeway redet, statt zu antworten, mit sich selbst und wirkt geistesabwesend. Chakotay fragt, was los sei. Sie antwortet, dass sie Kopfschmerzen habe und sich daher in ihr Quartier begebe. Im Gehen führt sie scheinbar wieder Selbstgespräche, was Tuvok verwirrt. Auf der Krankenstation sucht Chakotay nach dem Doktor, dieser beamt sich zu ihm. Auf Chakotays Nachfrage, ob die Turbolifte defekt seien, antwortet das MHN, dass Chakotay ihn ja sofort sehen wollte und er sich daher gebeamt habe. Chakotay berichtet ihm, dass Captain Janeway sich seltsam verhält. Nach Chakotays Frage erklärt er, dass er Janeway bereits ein Schmerzmittel verabreicht habe und alles in Ordnung sei. Der Erste Offizier erkundigt sich nach den Vorgängen bei der Außenmission und der Doktor gibt an, dass die Fremden sein Programm deaktivierten und Janeway ihn erst reaktivierte, als diese weg waren. Sie berichtete ihm, sie sei verhört worden. Er untersuchte sie und es ging ihr gut. Chakotay traut dem nicht ganz und fragt, ob er sie auch richtig untersucht habe. Sie sei verändert nach ihrer Rückkehr und er befiehlt dem Doktor sie noch einmal zu untersuchen. Der Doktor solle sie von der Untersuchung überzeugen und Chakotay kontaktieren, sobald er diese abgeschlossen habe. Im astrometrischen Labor fragt Chakotay Seven of Nine, was die Sensoren anzeigen. Sie erwidert, dass nur ein golorianisches Handelsschiff, zwei Sterne vom Typ G und ein roter Riese angezeigt werden. Chakotay fragt weiter, ob sie eine getarnte Flotte erkennen könne, Seven bejaht, es sei aber keine da. In dem Moment empfangen sie einen Ruf, es ist der oberste Archon. Er erklärt, sie hätten noch zehn Stunden, um den Warpkern zu übergeben, andernfalls würden sie die Voyager vernichten. Chakotay beauftragt Seven damit, herauszufinden, woher die Transmission kommt, irgendetwas scheine an der ganzen Sache nicht zu stimmen. Sie solle auch Harry Kim zu Hilfe holen. thumb|Janeway setzt Chakotay außer Gefecht. Erneut auf der Krankenstation versichert der Doktor Chakotay, dass Janeway bei bester Gesundheit sei. Ihre Gehirnaktivität und ihre kognitiven Funktionen seien normal. Er begibt sich zu ihrem Quartier, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. Sie ist jedoch nicht da, kommt aber just in dem Augenblick um die Ecke, als Chakotay den Computer sie lokalisieren lassen will. Sie betreten ihr Quartier und Chakotay fragt, was eigentlich mit ihr los sei, warum sie ihn und die Crew übergehen würde. In den vergangenen sieben Jahren habe sie ihn immer konsultiert. Daher fragt er, was los sei. Sie behauptet, dass es Situationen gebe, in denen der Captain allein entscheiden müsse. Chakotay erwidert, dass sie das besser wissen müsse. 2363 hätte sie als Lieutenant bei einer Mission auf Lessek Prime den direkten Befehl ihres Captains missachtet und somit das Außenteam vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt. Janeway stimmt zu, das sei jedoch anders gewesen.Chakotay hat sie damit jedoch enttarnt, sie habe ihm niemals diese Geschichte erzählt, er habe sie gänzlich erfunden! Janeway holt ein Hypospray hervor und betäubt Chakotay nach einer Rangelei damit, ehe dieser Tuvok rufen kann. Akt II: Erpressung thumb|Nar und Zet haben Captain Janeway als Geisel genommen Schließlich beamt sie Chakotay in die Leichenkammer und nimmt ihm seinen Kommunikator ab. Wieder auf der Krankenstation redet sie wieder mit sich selbst. An ihrem Fuß befindet sich der mobile Emitter des Doktors, sie betätigt ihn und aus Janeway wird der Doktor. Er tritt über seinen Laptop in Kontakt mit Nar und Zet von der Hierarchie: Sie haben Janeway als Geisel genommen. Sie befiehlt dem Doktor, ihre Forderungen zu missachten und der Crew Bescheid zu geben, dies ist jedoch nicht möglich, weil Zet und Nar seine Wahrnehmungssubroutinen überwachen. Zet hat für den Doktor jedoch einen weiteren Auftrag, er will nicht nur den Warpkern, sondern auch eine Reihe der bioneuralen Gelpacks der Voyager. Der Doktor weist darauf hin, dass er dies nicht tun kann, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Jedoch drohen die Entführer damit, Janeway zu töten und der Doktor entschließt sich, die Forderung zu erfüllen. thumb|"Chakotay" räuspert sich um abzulenken In dem Moment ruft Tuvok Chakotay. Der Doktor gibt sich als Chakotay aus und spricht mit heiserer Stimme. Der Vulkanier erkundigt sich, nach seinem Zustand und der Doktor gibt vor, heiser zu sein. Tuvok fordert ihn auf, sofort zur Shuttlerampe kommen. Aus der Holodatenbank lädt der Doktor Chakotays physische Parameter in sein Programm und nimmt dessen Gestalt an. In der Shuttlerampe erklärt ihm Tuvok, dass das Kommsystem des Delta Flyers nach seiner Diagnose gar nicht defekt sei. Chakotay meint, dass er deswegen mit Janeway sprechen wird und begibt sich schließlich zur Brücke. Nar lobt den Doktor, weil er die Mission gut meistere. Zet schnauzt Nar daraufhin an. Janeway behauptet derweil, dass der Doktor sehr gerissen sei. Alles, was sie jetzt sehen, könnte nur ein Holoprogramm sein. Die Voyager sei auf dem Weg zu ihnen. Sie bietet an, dass sie sie in einer Rettungskapsel aussetzen könnte und vergessen würde, was hier geschen sei. Nar scheint dieser Idee nicht abgeneigt zu sein, er will keine Probleme. Zet schnauzt ihn jedoch an, dass sie den Warpkern schon längst verkauft hätten und das Geld brauchten, weil sie vor der Hierarchie flüchten. Zet meint, dass sie sich in einem Monat in den Schlammbädern auf Eblar Prime einweichen lassen werden. In Janeways Quartier nimmt der Doktor gerade den Replikator auseinander und ruft B'Elanna zu Hilfe. Sie soll kommen und ihn reparieren. Er lädt ihre Holofigur in sein Programm und updatet sie mit ihrer medizinischen Datei, damit er ihre Schwangerschaft simuliert. Beim Maschinenraum wartet er schließlich, bis B'Elanna geht, und betritt den Maschinenraum. Fähnrich Vorik schaut die scheinbar zurückgekommene Torres ungläubig an und fragt, ob sie etwas vergessen habe. Der Doktor fragt, wo die bioneuralen Ersatzgelpacks seien. Vorik erklärt es „ihr“ und schaut „ihr“ verwundert hinterher. Der Doktor arbeitet versteckt im Maschinenraum, als plötzlich Tom Paris erscheint. Da das Mittagessen unter den Sternen ausfallen musste, bietet er der vermeintlichen B'Elanna frittiertes Hühnchen an. Der Doktor ist entsetzt, so etwas sei nichts für eine schwangere Frau, da es Arterienverkalkung auslöst. Paris meint jedoch, dass eine Keule sie nicht umbringen wird. Tom verspricht, dem Doktor nichts zu verraten. Der Doktor antwortet jedoch, dass er das Essen für ein romantisches Abendessen aufheben sollte.thumb|right|Tom küsst "B'Elanna" Um Tom schließlich loszuwerden, verabredet er ein Dinner mit ihm und nennt ihn Schatz. Verwundert schaut Tom ihn an und fragt, ob B'Elanna in den letzten Wochen ihrer Schwangerschaft plötzlich zart werden würde und presst ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Schließlich ruft Harry Kim Chakotay über die Komm und bittet ihn in die Astrometrie. Seinen Kommunikator trägt der Doktor unter dem Ärmel von B'Elanna und antwortet mit Chakotays Stimme. Im astrometrischen Labor erklärt Kim, dass die Transmission nicht von einem fremden Schiff, sondern von Holodeck 2 gekommen sei. Kim will sich auf die Suche nach dem Verursacher machen. Harry und der Doktor als Chakotay begeben sich zum Holodeck. Harry hat photonische Restwerte entdeckt und rekonstruiert mit einem rekursiven Algorithmus daraus den obersten Archon. Chakotay will nun selbst übernehmen. Harry entdeckt jedoch noch eine Figur: Den Doktor! Ehe er reagieren kann, wird er ebenfalls mit einem Hypospray, dass der Doktor unter dem Hosenbein versteckt hatte, betäubt und in die Leichenkammer gebracht. Akt III: Der Doktor wird enttarnt thumb|Tuvok hält den Doktor in Schach. Der Doktor legt nun auch Kims Kommunikator in seinen Medizinkoffer und aktiviert dann Musik. Zet meckert ihn an, Nar scheint die Musik jedoch zu gefallen. Zur Erklärung gibt der Doktor an, dass er einen stressigen Tag hatte. Schließlich betritt Tuvok die Krankenstation. Es gebe einige Diskrepanzen in den Sicherheitslogbüchern, seit er mit Janeway wieder auf der Voyager sei. So habe er, als der Flyer in Reichweite der Voyager gelangte, auf die holgorafische Datenbank des Schiffs zugegriffen. Unter anderem habe er die physischen Parameter des Captains in sein Programm geladen. Der Doktor fragt, was er vorhabe. Tuvok will ihn mit zum Flyer nehmen. Der Doktor will daher auch ihn betäuben und nimmt ein Hypospray, Tuvok ist jedoch schneller und zückt einen Phaser. Anschließend ruft er die Sicherheit auf die Krankenstation. Der Doktor ist kurz verunsichert, sagt dann aber, dass er ein Hologramm sei und nicht verletzt werden könne. Tuvok zerschießt daraufhin einen Holoemitter der Krankenstation und droht, dies auch mit allen anderen machen zu können. Der Doktor springt schließlich durch eine Scheibe, transferiert sich in den mobilen Emitter und flüchtet. Tuvok gibt Roten Alarm und weist die Sicherheitsteams an, den Doktor festzunehmen. Anschließend folgt er ihm. Schließlich läuft der Doktor aufs Holodeck und versiegelt die Tür. Tuvok überbrückt sie und findet sich in einem Programm wieder: Ihm stehen Dutzende von Hologrammen des Doktors gegenüber. Tuvok ruft Torres und lässt die Energie abschalten. Er kann das Programm nicht abschalten, da die Holodeckkontrollen offline sind. Er ruft deswegen B'Elanna, welche die Energie deaktivieren. Tuvok erklärt, dass er den Phaser so eingestellt hat, dass er die Matrix des Doktors zerstören würde. Der wirkliche Doktor kriecht jedoch durch eine Jefferies-Röhre. B'Elanna ist es inzwischen gelungen die Energie abzuschalten. Tuvok lässt die Brücke den Doktor über die polydeutronische Legierung in seinem Emitter, lokalisieren und alle Turbolifte und die Transporter deaktivieren. Jedoch kann Paris den Arzt nicht orten, da er seine Signatur maskiert hat. thumb|Der Doktor stößt den Kern aus Als Chakotay betritt der Doktor schließlich den Maschinenraum und behauptet, dass eine Warpkernüberlastung bevorstehe und lässt den Maschinenraum evakuieren. Außerdem habe der Doktor die Sensoren manipuliert, weshalb kein Alarm ausgelöst wurde. B'Elanna will jedoch bleiben, als Tom sie ruft und sagt, dass der Doktor bei ihr wäre. Der Doktor errichtet um B'Elanna ein Kraftfeld, ehe sie die Maschinenraumkontrollen erreichen kann und aktiviert schließlich das NKH und stößt den Warpkern aus. Sich selbst lässt er mit dem mobilen Emitter zum Delta Flyer beamen. Jedoch versagt dies. Anschließend deaktiviert er die Hauptenergie. Tuvok erkennt seinen Plan und schickt ein Sicherheitsteam zur Shuttlerampe. Wieder klettert der Doktor durch die Jefferies-Röhren und wird in Gestalt von B'Elanna von Tuvok im Gang gestellt. Tuvok fordert ihn auf mitzukommen. Er rennt an der Wand entlang über Tuvok, entwaffnet und schießt auf ihn. Janeway sieht dies an Bord des Raumschiffs der HIerarchie. Unterdessen ortet Tom den Start des Delta Flyer und informiert darüber Tuvok, der allerdings nicht anworten kann. Währenddessen arbeitet Nar an einer Komponente und bekommt von ihr einen leichten elektrischen Schlag. Janeway gibt ihm Tipps, wie die Komponente wieder funktionstüchtig wird. Sie meint, dass er versuchen könnte den Phasendiskriminator abzutrennen. Er erzählt ihr, dass er viele Ersatzteile hat, er will von seinem Gewinn einen Außenposten errichten und sie an vorbeifliegende Schiffe verkaufen. Er berichtet, dass er den Phasendiskriminator von einer Müllhalde geborgen hat. Janeway erklärt ihm, dass ihre Chefingenieurin immer nach Ersatzteilen sucht und sie sicherlich einiges gebrauchen könnte. Zet mischt sich ein und sagt, dass Nar nur einen Haufen Schrott besitze und zu nichts nütze sei. Da ertönt ein Alarm und ein Schiff nähert sich. thumb|Der Doktor wird ebenfalls gefangen genommen. In dem Moment trifft der Doktor mit dem Delta Flyer und dem Warpkern ein. Er will Janeway austauschen. Zet schießt auf das Schiff, worauf der Doktor fragt, ob er wahnsinnig sei und beide Schiffe beinahe zerstört hätte. Dann deaktiviert er den Traktoremitter und beamt den Warpkern in seinen Frachtraum. Der Doktor will jetzt Janeway haben und soll dafür seine Schilde senken. Zet beamt jedoch nicht Janeway zu ihm, sondern nimmt den Doktor auch als Geisel. Er will Janeway im Vinri-System aussetzen, dessen Bewohner größtenteils harmlos seien, und den Doktor behalten. Nar entschuldigt sich für Zets Verhalten, er habe davon nichts gewusst. Janeway ist sauer auf den Doktor, er habe ihre direkten Befehle missachtet und es sei seine Schuld, dass die Voyager jetzt ohne Kern und Captain im Delta-Quadranten strande. Der Doktor meint, dass sie ihm genausogut einen Phaser an den Kopf hätte halten können. Er meint, dass die Voyager ohne Warpkern überleben könne, aber nicht ohne Captain. Dem hält Janeway jedoch entgegen, dass sie nun keines von beiden hätte. Akt IV: Wegweiser thumb|Tuvok informiert Chakotay über die Situation an Bord. Die internen Sensoren der Voyager sind durch die Sabotage des Doktors ausgefallen. Aus diesem Grund lässt Tuvok Deck für Deck nach den vermissten Harry Kim und Chakotay suchen. Tom Paris findet die beiden Vermissten schließlich in der Leichenkammer auf der Krankenstation. Nachdem Chakotay aufgeweckt wurde, informiert ihn Tuvok über die Situation und die Taten des Doktors. Er teilt ihm auch seine Vermutung mit, dass der Captain von der Außenmission nicht zurückgekerht ist. Torres ruft Chakotay inzwischen über die Interkom und meldet, dass sie bereit sind die Impulsreaktoren neu zustarten. Diese Vorgehensweise bestätigt Chakotay. Nachdem die Hauptenergie von Torres wieder hergestellt wurde, läuft im ganzen Schiff Musik. Es ist ein Stück, das der Doktor bei seinem letzten Konzert gespielt hat. Allerdings hat er es zu jener Zeit fehlerfrei gespielt. Die nun abgespielte Aufnahme ist jedoch fehlerhaft, wie Tuvok schnell feststellt. Damit ist das Interesse der Offiziere geweckt. Seven of Nine entdeckt schließlich mithilfe einer Fourieranalyse, dass der Doktor eine Warpsignatur in die Aufnahme eingebettet hat. Daraufhin sucht sie nach dieser Signatur. Bald darauf ortet Seven diese Signatur in 6,7 Lichtjahren Entfernung. Da die Voyager nur noch über Impulsantrieb verfügt, schickt Chakotay Tom und Tuvok mit einem Shuttle auf die Suche und befiehlt den Warpkern und ihre Offiziere zurückzubringen. thumb|Zet und Nar sind über die Fehlfunktion des Doktors erstaunt. Derweil versucht Captain Kathryn Janeway den Emitter des Doktors zu manipulieren und somit das Kraftfeld, welches sie gefangen hält, zu deaktivieren. Der Doktor entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er sie in diese Lage gebracht hat. Er eröffnet ihr, dass er mehr privaten Kontakt mit ihr möchte. Sie lehnt ab, sie würde selten privat unter Leute gehen. Als Gegenbeispiel nennt er jedoch die regelmäßigen Abendessen mit Chakotay und dass sie mit Seven Velocity spiele. Janeway hält diesen Zeitpunkt für die Diskussion unpassend und will dies jedoch später diskutieren. Zet unterbricht ihre Zweisamkeit, er will den Doktor mit einer neuen Mission laden. Er soll sich in den Überwachungskomplex der Hierarchie einschmuggeln, da die dort gespeicherten Daten einhundert Warpkerne wert seien. Der Doktor fragt, wie er deren Sicherheitsparameter überbrücken soll. Sie modifizieren sein Programm so, dass er als Klasse-1-Aufseher der Hierarchie auftritt. Daher würden die Sicherheitsparameter kein Problem mehr darstellen und er könne ohne Aufsehen zu erregen in das Zentralkommando spazieren. Seine Kompressionssubroutinen brechen jedoch einige Augenblicke später zusammen, er beginnt zu flackern. Wütend fragt der Doktor, was seine Entführer mit ihm gemacht hätten, während diese panisch auf ihren PADDs tippen, um das Problem zu beheben. Akt V: Befreiung thumb|Janeway und der Doktor werden befreit. Inzwischen haben Tuvok und Tom Paris das Schiff von Zet erreicht. Sie orten ein menschliches Lebenszeichen und eine holografische Signatur. Paris meint, dass sie sie rausbeamen können. Zet meint inzwischen, dass der Doktor ihnen zerstört nichts nutzt. Tom beamt sich in den Delta Flyer und zusammen attackieren sie das Schiff. Zet lässt auf beide Schiffe feuern. Jedoch schaffen Tuvok und Paris es die Schilde des Hierarchieschiffs zu schwächen. Nar will sie entkommen lassen. Zet will den Warpkern wieder rausbeamen und zum Explodieren bringen, Nar befürchtet, dass er damit alle töten würde. Schließlich versagen die Schutzschilde und das Kraftfeld um Janeway. Sie rennt zu einer Konsole und will den Kern rausbeamen. Zet schießt auf sie, wird aber vom Doktor in Schach gehalten. Mittlerweile hat Tom den Kern mit dem Traktorstrahl erfasst und fliegt zurück zur USS Voyager. Die Rangelei zwischen dem Doktor und Zet ist noch immer nicht beendet, als Nar Zet von hinten mit einer seiner Komponenten niederschlägt. Dazu meint er, dass das Ding doch nicht ganz nutzlos war. Dann hilft er Janeway hoch. Er fragt, ob Janeway noch immer an einem Handel interessiert sei. thumb|Der Doktor gesteht Seven of Nine seine Liebe. Der Doktor, Tuvok und Janeway werden bald ins Holodeck gebeamt. Auf dem Holodeck versuchen Seven und B'Elanna die Matrix des Doktors zu retten. Dieser befürchtet seinen Tod und will seinen Emitter dem Daystrom-Institut überlassen, damit andere Hologramme die gleichen Freiheiten bekommen wie er. Da er glaubt, kurz vor dem Tod zu stehen, beichtet er den Anwesenden seine Fehlentscheidungen. Als erstes bedauert er, dass er alle seiner Meinung nach fragwürdigsten Entscheidungen von Janeway dokumentiert hat, sie soll die betreffende Datei ungelesen löschen. Bei Tuvok entschuldigt er sich, weil er Neelix von einem Hautausschlag erzählt hat, den Tuvok hatte und damit die ärztliche Schweigepflicht verletzt hat. Weiter bedauert er, dass er Harrys Saxophonspiel im Gespräch mit Torres mit dem Schrei eines verwundeten Targ verglichen hätte und meint, er hätte es taktvoller sagen sollen. Als er sich zu Seven dreht und sie anspricht, meinte sie, er solle besser schweigen. Er beichtet Seven, dass er sie liebt. Daraufhin antwortet sie, dass seine kognitiven Algorithmen Fehlfunktionen hätten. Dann verabschiedet sich der Doktor und bittet seine Freunde gut von ihm zu sprechen. Der Doktor verschwindet schließlich, taucht aber wieder auf. B'Elanna und Seven konnten seine Matrix stabilisieren. Torres teilt ihm mit, dass sie die überflüssigen Subroutinen gelöscht hat und Janeway meint, dass er sie wahrscheinlich alle überleben wird. Tom fragt ihn amüsiert, was er noch alles zu beichten hätte. Betroffen bleibt der Doktor stehen. thumb|Janeway gibt dem Doktor seinen Emitter zurück. Später besucht Janeway den Doktor auf der Krankenstation, der sich dort seit sieben Tagen versteckt. Seine Beichte auf dem Totenbett ist ihm noch immer peinlich. Als Strafe für die Missachtung ihrer direkten Befehle verbietet Janeway ihm die Nutzung seines Emitters für sechs Tage, da er sich bereits seit sieben verschanzt, sei seine Strafe abgesessen. Sie lädt ihn ein, mit ihr mehr privaten Kontakt zu haben und möchte mit ihm ein kleines Straßencafé in Buenos Aires besuchen. Er willigt ein, sie gibt ihm jedoch noch zwei Regeln für den Besuch des Holodecks mit dem Captain: Rang an der Tür abgeben und: Keine Opern! Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Die Arie, die der Doktor im Teaser singt, ist das berühmte Questa o quella (ital.: Diese oder jene) aus der Oper Rigoletto von Verdi. (siehe ) Die Musik, die der Doktor für die Warpsignatur modifiziert hat, stammt aus dem Stück An der schönen blauen Donau von Johann Strauß. (siehe ) Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines Auf der deutschen VHS-Kassette dieser Episode steht der Titel „Der Wiedergeborene“. Im Vorspann ist jedoch „Renaissancemensch“ zu lesen. Auf der DVD wiederum heißt es „Der Renaissance Mensch“, obwohl das orthographisch falsch ist, da Nominalkomposita im Deutschen zusammengeschrieben oder die einzelnen Wortglieder durch Bindestriche verbunden werden müssen. (siehe ) Diese Episode wurde als letzte Episode bei der Erstausstrahlung der siebten Staffel in Deutschland gezeigt. Die Erstausstrahlung fand über einen Monat nach dem Staffelfinale statt, da diese Episode bei der Ausstrahlung schlicht übersehen wurde. Maske & Kostüme Ayala trägt in dieser Episode eine rote Uniform. Bisher trug er in allen Staffeln die gelbe Uniform. Trivia Erste Episode nachdem Neelix die Voyager verlassen hat. Filmfehler Einer der seltenen Regiefehler bei Star Trek: Als der Doktor in Gestalt von B'Elanna die Ersatz-Gelpacks in einen Koffer legt und den Koffer verschließt, springt dieser wieder ein Stück auf. Synchronisationsfehler In der Originalfassung sagt Seven of Nine, dass sie eine "Fourier-Analysis" durchgeführt hat. (siehe ) In der deutschen Übersetzung ist dies zu einem "Furnier" zusammen genuschelt. Außerdem lässt der Doktor Chakotays "physikalische Parameter" in sein Programm laden. Gemeint sind jedoch "physische Parameter". Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Renaissance Man (episode) es:Renaissance Man fr:Renaissance Man (épisode) nl:Renaissance Man Kategorie:Episode (VOY)